Adamantium
__NOEDITSECTION__ BELONGS TO RANDOMWEIRDODRAGON Appearance He is a smallish dragon, with a muscular build and he has sharp claws and fangs in his mouth, though they are smaller and sharper than a RainWing’s. His scales are a silver gray-white like the moon, but they are not as shiny as a pure IceWing’s, and the only NighWing traits he has is that he has three rows of scales along his neck, back, and tail, the row of scales along his spine is dark gray, and his underbelly and horns are a light gray, though they are more the color of steel. His eyes are a teal color, though they are more blue, and seem to drill into you and read your mind, even though he can't. His claws are a little bit longer than normal, but only by about three quarters of an inch. He has a scar, large and a pale color, that stretches from the corner of his eye and across his face to his lip, largely disfiguring what would have been a handsome face and making it appear grotesque by the way it twists in a pinkish jagged line, and he has several other disfiguring scars across his face, and has a burn scar that twists across his back painfully, in some parts even melding the scales together and in other places making it appear slightly melted. He wears a metal mask to hide his scars on his face and is padded with some cloth to prevent the metal from rubbing his scales raw. Personality He is a fierce dragon, a deadly enemy in battle and one you would want on your side. He is an excellent battle strategist, but he would rather be fighting in a battle than planning for one. Sometimes he gets to carried away with fighting and will attack anything in his path. He has a special grudge against the IceWings for kicking him out because he was too violent in training and had killed a fellow trainee over an insult to his sister. If he isn't fighting, he is hunting or trying to bury his shame and ferocity under a conversation. He always wears his mask, and never takes it off for fear that someone might see his scar Relationships * The IceWings: "I never want to set foot in their stupid kingdom again." * The NightWings: "They are ''THE WORST ''kind of scum, and they will betray you any chance they get. Or try to turn you into their own personal weapon, and torture you if you refuse." * His Family:Don’t even mention them Backstory Adamantium was hatched and raised under the strict training regimen that the other IceWings went through. He was mocked for his heritage, but he ignored it, quickly excelling through the rankings. In a mock battle after reaching third place in the first circle, a dragon went to far with his mockery, telling him his worthlessness, and later killing his sister 'accidentally' in training a few hours later. Adamantium still struggles to remember what happened, how the dragonet had ended up bleeding and dead. He was dragged to the IceWing queen, were he was convicted of murder and was sentenced to banishment from the kingdom. Not knowing what else to do, Adamantium fled to the NightWings, where he was recognized as a potential weapon and trained against his will to be the ultimate fighter. Sick of being additionally mocked by the NightWings, and having figured out their plans to use him to their own ends, Adamantium fled, fighting his way out, where he earned his scars. He flew to hide in the town of Possibility, face injured and bleeding, back burned badly, where he was found by a healer who tried to fix his face. She was able to stitch it up, but it was too late to make it have any resemblance of normality. He purchased/threatened a mask from a nearby blacksmith to conceal the scar and went to live far away from others. Gallery A7BE90A8-9E43-4E2C-A6AE-320DBC888528.jpeg|By Nibby D5043CE0-42E7-4CC1-8D87-1967A3DE3330.jpeg|By RWD D30ADA15-6BB5-4FBF-A245-A5039F6E70D2.png|thumb|Adamantium Ref, colored by RWD 6B892AD5-9B22-4EEF-97F9-9EA8070D94D5.png|By Pomegranate 4D0DFF15-EE4B-4F7E-A9A8-CD7353238AE4.png Category:Males Category:Content (RandomWeirdoDragon) Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Criminal)